The present application relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte composition, a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, and a method for manufacturing the nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery. Specifically, the present application relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte composition containing a certain ceramic, a lithium ion nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery using the nonaqueous electrolyte composition, and a method for manufacturing the lithium ion nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as camcorders (video tape recorders), video cameras, digital still cameras, cellular phones, portable information terminals, and laptop computers have become increasingly popular, and the downsizing and weight reduction of such electronic devices have been promoted. Consequently, research on the improvement of the energy density of batteries, in particular secondary batteries, which are used as a portable power source of such electronic devices, have been pursued actively. Among others, a lithium ion secondary battery using a carbon material for an anode, a composite material of lithium (Li) and a transition metal for a cathode, and a carbonic acid ester mixture for an electrolytic solution, is put to practical use because a large energy density is obtained compared with a lead battery and a nickel-cadmium battery that are aqueous electrolytic solution secondary batteries of the related art.
Lithium ion secondary batteries using a laminated film as a package member are put to practical use, for example, because such secondary batteries have a light weight and a high energy density and extremely thin secondary batteries can be manufactured. In the secondary batteries using a laminated film as a package member, an electrolytic solution is applied as an electrolyte and a matrix polymer that holds the electrolytic solution is applied to ensure the resistance to liquid leakage. Such a secondary battery is called a polymer battery.
By using an aluminum laminated film as a package member, such a polymer battery has a significantly improved shape flexibility. However, the polymer battery is sometimes not sufficiently strong and is easily deformed when a strong force is exerted thereon due to improper use. In this case, if the polymer battery is covered with a strong exterior package, there is no problem. However, exterior packages have been simplified due to the recent demand for high capacity. Consequently, a short circuit is easily caused inside a battery when deformation is large, and the polymer battery sometimes does not function as a battery.
To solve the above-described problems, a battery obtained by applying a ceramic to the surface of electrodes has been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-214640).